fightingcharsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Dragon
Kim Dragon (キム・ドラゴン or 金龍) is a character in the World Heroes series of fighting games. Dr. Sugar Brown recruited him from the year 1967 AD. Story In China's 4000 years of history, no fighter had been so great as Kim Dragon, having fought all over the world. However, Dragon's childhood dream was of becoming a movie star. Accused of lacking real skill, Kim Dragon responded to the call when Dr. Sugar Brown invited him to fight in his World Heroes tournament because he wanted to test his real skill. After the tournament, his natural talent caught the attention of a man named Oswald, who proposed to make him a big star. Kim Dragon accepted, turning into a legend in Hollywood whose fame compared to that of singers. Now a product of China's martial arts cinema, the superstar traveled to Korea for shooting, but the days of false battles made him miss a real fight. Knowing that a second World Heroes would take place, his fighting spirit boils with the chance to participate. In the tournament he meets the young but annoying fighter Shura Nai Khanomtom, who worships Dragon because he reminds Shura of his presumably dead brother. Dragon even thinks about the possibility of calling the sponsor of the tournament, Zeus, to a guest appearance in one of his movies, as the villain would benefit more from the mainstream than from the underwold (and also, Captain Kidd had just stolen Zeus' treasures) . Dragon also made a movie about Dio, which was a great success. As the tournament ends, Dragon is approached by a man holding a guitar named Earl. Surprised by Dragon's voice, Earl invites him for the two to debut as a singing duo named "Dragon and Earl". Disenchanted by the motion pictures, Dragon accepts and enters the singing business in hopes to finally find happiness, even taking part in musicals. Kim Dragon has succeeded as a film star and as a singer, but he realizes that fighting with full power instead of acting is what he really wants as a fighter. Trying to cover everything at once, he joins the new World Heroes tournament while making sure he doesn't disappoint his fans. Dragon, however, has to leave in the middle of the tournament because his new movie starts shooting soon. He considers inviting the villain Neo-Dio to take part in it, but its not possible. Kim Dragon then goes on to shoot his own movie with great presence: "Dragon Vs Neo-Dio" Game Appearances * World Heroes - Playable * World Heroes 2 - Playable * World Heroes Perfect - Playable Trivia * Kim Dragon is based on the real life martial artist and actor Bruce Lee. He was one of the first ever characters to be an homage to the actor. Dragon mentions one of his movies is named "Enter the Gekko, in reference to Bruce Lee's movie Enter the Dragon. * In the first World Heroes, Dragon fights under the Chinese flag. From the home ports of World Heroes 2 onwards, the flag which Dragon represents is the Korean one, even though he was established as Chinese in the previous game, and he received the name Kim. One theory as to why the change was made is, to avoid copyright infringement with Bruce Lee likeness, he was named Kim and had his flag changed after the (then-Korean) president of SNK's distributor Viccom, Kim Kap-Hwan. The manual for World Heroes 2 and ADK World explains Kim Dragon's carrer is deeply involved with Korea, including shooting a movie in there, and that's why his flag changed (His mother, however, is revealed to really be Korean). A similar case would happen with Street Fighter character Blanka, who is said to be American but fights under the Brazilian flag. * In the japanese version, Earl (Dragon's singing duo) is named Gregory. Gallery World Heroes Dragon pic.png|Portrait Dragon manual.jpg|Artwork Dragon ending2.png|Ending Dragon ending1.png|IDragon meets Oswald Dragon chibi.jpg|Chibi art World-magazinead.jpg|Magazine ad World-heroes-ngcover.jpg|Neo Geo Cover art WorldjapaneseSNEScover.jpg|Japanese SNES Cover art World-heroes-menu.jpg|Normal Mode World-heroes-cover.jpg|Cover art World Heroes 2 / World Heroes 2 Jet Dragonwh2j pic.png|Portrait Dragon wh2snesending.gif|Earl in the SNES Ending Dragon wh2ending2.png|Ending Dragon wh2ending1.png|Dragon & Earl Dragon wh2.jpg|WH2 Artwork Dragon Jet.JPG|WH2 Jet Artwork Dragon intro.png|Intro Dragon bust.png|Bust Category:Kung Fu Category:Kenpo Category:Male Category:Actor Category:Singer Category:World Heroes Category:World Heroes 2 Category:World Heroes Perfect Category:Human Category:Chinese